Fueling Flame, Broken Hart
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After losing against Charlotte and Dana Brooke, Becky Lynch is left to ponder the status of her friendship with Natalya. The result leaves one woman fired up and other in deep defeat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write this fanfic because if you remember that tag match at Money in the Bank with Natalya and Becky vs Charlotte and Dana, the original plan was for Becky to turn heel. So, I came up with this. This won't be a one-shot but rather a multiple part story that will end with Battleground. Writing "heel" Becky has recently been a lot of fun and it has sparked an interesting idea for one of my stories. Please keep your guesses to yourselves, lol.******

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!******

**...**

Becky Lynch and Natalya watched the shit-eating grins from Charlotte and Dana Brooke. The victory for Ric Flair's daughter and her protégé didn't amuse anyone at all. The boos were clearly evident of that.

However, Becky was beyond sick of being the one on the losing end and it got to the point that she wasn't sure if she was ready to lose it. The agonized look in her eyes hinted that she was close to losing it in front of Natalya.

Just for good measure, she took a few steps back away from Natalya. She needed a moment to ponder through everything before doing anything else. Much to her relief, Natalya took no notice.

The Irish Lass Kicker began to ponder about her own status here. Too many times had she been on the losing end despite her potential she knew she had. In her case, there was no such thing as luck of the Irish. She knew that very well as she began to reflect on her journey in the company, leading up to this point.

Despite her win in NXT, back when she was a stereotypical Irish person (she shuddered at that), she was quick to lose the momentum. She was able to lean away from that, but she still remembered finding herself in the losing scene. It took fellow superstar Sasha Banks to get the former to redeem herself, the reasoning being for business, not friendship. Unfortunately, the alliance between Sasha and Becky ended back in their match against Charlotte and Bayley for the NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover: Rival, which Sasha took the win.

Becky was able to sneak a victory to face Sasha for the championship at NXT Takeover Unstoppable. Becky (with the steampunk look) faced Sasha for the title, with the latter retaining and the former in defeat. The saddest part for Becky was that after that, she was never given a rematch. Even when fighting for a reshot didn't happen because it was Bayley who ultimately won it.

Despite her losses, Becky came into Raw with Charlotte and Sasha, all bold and strong. PCB (formerly Submission Sorority, had Paige not mentioned that it was a porn name, it'd still sound pretty badass for them, given their finishers were submissions) had gone strong until the day after Night of Champions. Charlotte became the Divas Champion and the getting stabbed in the back began its brutal mission.

Paige's betrayal has made quite a brutal impact on the Irish lass and it only went downhill from there. Becky's once friendly competition with Charlotte also took an ugly turn with Charlotte stabbing her former friend in the back. The friendship that had lasted between the two had ceased to exist from their memories. Instead, it was all left on social media. It led to a championship match between the two at the Royal Rumble, with Becky eating the loss and the memory plagued her profoundly. It wasn't just losing in general because it wasn't new to her. What did happen was that Charlotte's cheating really came out, much to Becky's disgust.

A championship match at WrestleMania was later given to her, only for her to tap out. The loss once again left a profound wound on her spirit and at that time, she was slowly beginning to lose her patience with being the one on the losing end.

After re-emerging from catering, Becky was ready for some revenge in a result in the tag match with Natalya. Then the same thing happened. Becky was getting even more tired of these losses.

She was also getting sick of being overlooked despite her talents. Was it because she wasn't blonde enough? Was it because she felt like she didn't have enough enhancements?

There were plenty of other questions that kept ringing in her head, but the author is currently too lazy to put them down. You might be able to figure the others out.

Anyway...

Natalya on the other hand though, just looked on to the twisted smile of Charlotte and the typical mean-girl laughter from Dana Brooke. The Canadian superstar just sighed in defeat, wondering what truly went wrong between her and the Irishwoman that led to their defeat.

No answer was given to either woman about the questions that rang in their heads. Neither woman spoke either, given they were too wrapped up in their thoughts to speak at all, let alone to each other.

Natalya was just about to take a step closer to the ropes so that she could leave when all the sudden, she felt herself get pushed down to the mat. Too stunned to think properly, she looked up to see who it was. There above her was the sadistic smile of Becky Lynch.

Becky was already beginning to feel proud of herself with her dirty work, but she wasn't finished yet. She viciously sent several punches to Natalya until the Canadian superstar was down.

The Irishwoman still wasn't finished. There was one more thing left to do, it ought to add insult to injury, right?

Becky picked up Natalya then did a pumphandle suplex, or known as the Bexploder. Natalya was out, and Becky had absolutely no remorse on this.

Satisfied with her work, the Irishwoman took a step back from Natalya, a cunning grin shown on her face. She was already proud of her dirty work and knew that she was ready to deliver the message, and this was one way to do it.

The Irishwoman was not going to let these losses and betrayals slide anymore. She felt herself fall apart for too long and now, it was time for her to mend these pieces together and throwing away any trust she had with Natalya was the first step to get it through.

As a proper send off to wish Natalya in finding someone new to trust, Becky crouched down to Natalya then let out cackle. The sound itself reigned profoundly on the Canadian superstar's mind but from what she could see, the ginger-haired superstar didn't care one bit.

Becky stood up then turned to leave the ring and headed backstage. Everyone watched with absolute surprise.

Becky Lynch had snapped, Natalya had drowned in defeat. Becky's fire was burning with untouchable passion, Natalya's heart had been broken into several pieces in profound sorrow.

While Natalya was falling, Becky Lynch was rising. No one could deny that at all. The other thing that no one could deny was that the Fire and Hart were now at war with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did Becky do that? Why would she turn on me? What's her problem?"

Natalya repeated those sentences several times as she paced back and forth, waiting anxiously for Raw after Money in the Bank to start. Ever since Becky Lynch's sudden turn, Natalya found herself to be in a bit of a mental wreck, to put it lightly. She didn't know if her now former friend would even explain her actions.

The feelings of betrayal have never felt this raw and painful and the Canadian superstar couldn't remember the last time she had felt this kind of pain. It was biting in her sanity.

Natalya never thought that out of anyone, that ginger-haired brat would be the one to turn on her. Thinking of that Irishwoman made her shake her head in disbelief.

She decided that she was going to find Becky and ask her for answers. As typically unbreakable as she was, Natalya wasn't going to let Becky's barbaric acts completely hit her square in the chest. It made her stronger.

She headed down the hall to find Becky. Unfortunately, she bumped right into interviewer Renee Young. She rolled her eyes, clearly not in the mood to be interviewed but she decided it was best to give the WWE Universe what exactly she wanted to say.

"Excuse me, Natalya," said Renee. "We want to know what's going through your head after Becky Lynch attacked you after your match last night."

The woman in question gave the other blonde an agonized glare. This was something she was expecting to be asked, but just not in the mood to answer the question. To her, out of all questions that Renee could've asked, she had to ask this one?

Natalya sighed then was silent for a moment.

"I'm frustrated, betrayed, angry," she began. "I'm humiliated. Why did she do it?"

She sighed again, shaking her head.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I'd rather have her say it to my face in the ring."

Without another word, she stormed off, leaving a bewildered Renee Young behind. Natalya was not in the mood to be interviewed. She was more than ready to get answers from Becky. However, her patience was beginning to slip from her fingertips, but despite that, she forced herself to keep composed until she got to meet the fiery redhead in the ring. She passed by a few people who seemed to be taken aback by her hurry and the expression on her face.

It wasn't long before Natalya stopped in her tracks when she noticed a broken mirror leaning against the wall. Out of her own curiosity, she walked closer to it to get a glimpse at what or rather _who_ she was looking at. She saw an anguished and frustrated blonde. She didn't recognize herself as Natalya and she refused to do so. It took her several seconds for her to see it was actually her but seeing herself was something she found extremely difficult to take, and she refused to take it. She never expected for the betrayal to haunt her this much to the point it nearly broke her.

She just stood in place for several seconds, deeply reflecting on what kind of woman she had become, judging by her own reflection that she was refusing to acknowledge it was her. This rang several thoughts inside of her head, then she began to have several questions for herself.

Would she still be the somewhat nice girl with her unbreakable edge? Or would she tarnish her nice girl side and bring in a new side to her unbreakable self that would make her a match against the new fiery side to the Irishwoman?

Natalya looked away from the broken mirror then looked down, noticing the bits of pink on her gear as a sign of where she came from. She began to realize that the sliver bit of pink was about to become more than her heritage. Pink was her new fire that she would ignite without hesitation.

The dungeon superstar looked up at the broken mirror again, a small but wicked smile came across her face. She was beginning to like the idea that maybe, she didn't need to be the super nice girl. She was more than ready to go face-to-face with Becky Lynch.

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Becky Lynch," she said, her voice turning hard.

She knew what she was going to do to show that now, she was tired of playing around and being the nice girl. She was sick of letting people be able to hurt her enough to cause tears to spill from her eyes. She was now about to tarnish this part of her, a part that she would gladly refuse to acknowledge. With one swift motion of her fist, she punched the mirror in front of her, causing the glass to shatter. The betrayal had left her crushed, but it made her stronger and ruthless. The now developing anti-hero in her was more than ready for the fight.


End file.
